


Happy Birthday

by Haruhiryu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: All Shepherds mentioned, Birthday, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhiryu/pseuds/Haruhiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin; each universe has her (or him). Besides the fact that they have the same soul, start as Tacticians, and maybe have the same name (although many are not "Robin"), they are all completely different individuals. Their personalities, their looks, who they love, who they hate, what choices they make; everything is different.</p>
<p>Knowing that, let's visit this one universe, this one particular universe, on a certain special day (technically days), for one of these beloved Tacticians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is my post for 7/2, which will probably be 10 chapters (assuming I stay on track).
> 
> Tomorrow, once again, will be another, different storyline...Am I doing too much?
> 
> Also, for the time, teen rating. Might be too high, but I think it will change over time. (I know one chapter might be M).
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Mama!” Looking up from her tactical book, the woman smiles at her fou-, no, five year old daughter; today her little Robin turned a year older. In her daughter’s arms is a dark brown teddy bear, which she carries everywhere at home, but not outside, in case it gets lost. As well, because today is her birthday, she’s wearing her favorite purple dress, even though they aren’t going out. In front of her, on the table, lies a child’s book on tactics, _I am a Tactician, and so can you!_ She had the two following volumes ready, for when the child tired of that one.

“Yes, dear?”

“What’s a birthday?” Her daughter looked almost exactly like her at that age, hair color and all. The only noticeable endowment of her father’s was the cursed brand on her right hand, the “gift” she was given by Grima. How foolish a woman she was to marry such a man…

The mother looked back down at the book, continuing to read. “A birthday is a special day celebrated when a person turns a year older; they celebrate it with people who are close to them.”

“Close? Like mommies?”

“Yes,” The woman looks briefly at the oven where a cake bakes within. She wasn’t a proficient cook or baker, but if she paid enough attention, the food usually ended up edible; at least Robin devoured it Hopefully, her darling would have a little better skill with cooking. “Or friends and family.”

“Family? …Like a daddy?”

“I suppose so, yes. Cousins and siblings as well.”

“Siblings are sisters and brothers?”

“Yes, dear. Like your little friends May and Amy. They are sisters.”

“Oh!” They’re silent again, as the child looks at her book momentarily, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. “Mommy?” Her mother glances up, noticing the girl playing with the bears hand/paws.

“Robin?”

“…Do I have a daddy?”

The woman froze for a second, but hoped that the girl didn’t notice. Taking a breath, she responded, “You do, yes.”

“…Where is he?”

“Why do you want to know, sweetheart?”

“May and Amy have a daddy, and so do all the other kids in the village. …But, I only have a mommy…”

“D-does that make you sad?” A tremor escapes; was she a bad mother? Did she make a bad decision, leaving Plegia when the girl was but an infant?

Robin smiles brightly, making the woman’s heart melt. “No! Sometimes mommy gets angry... And there are chores, but every day is fun! Mommy is the bestest! I love you thiiiiis much!” She stretched out her hands as far as they could go, that endearing smile radiating on her face. As adorable as she was, it caused the mother some worry; she would need to watch out for her darling when she got older, at the ages boys start noticing cute girls.

“I see.” She returns her daughter’s smile; she surely made the right choice fleeing with her pure darling. Robin need not know her possible fate, or at least the crazed one her father had believed for her.

“Mommy?” The woman cocked her head, showing her daughter that she had her complete attention. “If I have a daddy, why is he not here?”

“Y-you mean, living with us?” The child pondered the question for a moment, then nods. “Da- …Your Father was,” Technically is, but she need not know that. “A mean man, who wanted to hurt you and mommy. To keep both of us safe, we left.”

“Daddy was bad?” The woman nodded; that was the best way to explain it to a child; maybe she could be told more when she was older. “…Am I bad?”

The woman jumped, looking straight at her baby. “What? No! Of course not!”

“…But you get angry at me sometimes…”

The woman stood, walking to her daughter’s chair. Kneeling down so she looked up at her daughter’s trembling lip and tear filled eyes, she took the girl’s hands, “Yes, sometimes you do bad things, we all do, Mommy included. But there is a big difference, Robin.” The girl cocked her head, waiting. “When you do something bad, you don’t know that it’s bad; you’re still young, learning what is right and what is wrong. And when you do something wrong, you apologize, right?” Her little head nods quickly, burying it slightly in the bear. “Well, your father does bad things, even though he knows it’s wrong and that it hurts other people. You are not like your father at all.”

“O-oh…okay!” The girl beamed again. Just seeing her smile, it warmed the mother’s weary heart. She wipes her daughter’s tears away with her kerchief, kissing her head. Since she was up, she walked to the oven to see how the cake was doing. Although pale, it would be ready in twenty minutes. “Remember Frederick, Daddy was bad! We can’t become like Daddy!”

“Darling," Turning from the oven, she smiles at the girl. "When did Beary change his name?”

“Two weeks ago.”

The mother hummed. Frederick…what a lovely name. …Where had she heard that name from? There was no one in town named Frederick… “Sweetheart?” She tried to keep her voice steady.

“Yes, Mama?” The girl was tightening the ribbon on… Wait, when did that bear get a black ribbon?

“Wh-why did you name your bear Frederick?”

Robin looked up, not noticing the fear in her mother’s eyes. “Because a nice Cabi…” She scrunched her little face. “Cadi… A nice knight on a horse came over to the house two weeks ago!”

A knight on a horse? A Cavalier? “What color armor was he wearing? D-did he say where he was from?”

“Silvery, I think, but he had some blue. He said he was from Yel- …Yil- …From here!” Not being able to say the country’s name, she pouted.

“Ylisse, honey?” The girl hummed, nodding her head. Maybe…maybe this knight was telling the truth, but anyone could say that they were from Ylisse. Validar hadn’t made any attempts recently to steal her Robin, but one could never tell with that man… “When exactly did he come over, Robin?”

“When I was sick.”

“C-can you tell Mommy what happened?”

The girl looked up at her mother; the pretty woman with long flowing hair, who she wished to be like when she grew up, looked pale, gripping the wooden counter. Even a child could see something was…off. “…Did I do something bad, Mommy?”

“N-no, honey. Just, please, tell Mommy.”

\---

A knock woke her up, making her look to the door. It wasn’t from her and Mommy’s bedroom, so it must have come from outside, the front door. The voice came next, “Hello? Is anyone here?” It wasn’t a voice from the nearby village, nor was it Mommy, but it was deep and pleasant enough. Robin squirmed in her sheets, making the towel on her head fall off. After finding Beary on the ground, she gets out of bed, even though Mommy said to stay there. Picking up her teddy, a few more knocks came from outside. Hearing the creak from the front door, Robin opened the bedroom door, and peered out. “Is anyone-?” Turning, the figure, a man much older than her, stood in the middle of the room. “Hello, milady,” He kneeled to be closer to her height. “Is your Mother or Father home?” She shook her head. Some reason it felt very hot, maybe it was because the man was so cute.

“Mama went to town.”

“O-oh…I shan’t bother you then.”

He stood, and was almost to the door when he heard her start. “Did you,” Before she could finish, she started coughing, pulling the bear over her mouth. The man turned and walked to her, kneeling again so he could gently touch her forehead.

“Are you sick, little one?” She nodded. “You should go back to bed,” His brows scrunched a little with worry. “I’m sorry I awoke you.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. Mama went to town for medicine. But mister, did you need something?”

“A-ah! I-I do not wish to be of trouble.”

Another little shake. “Mama says you should help people when they’re in trou…tru… they need help.”

He looked at her momentarily, then sighed. He looked sleepy. “It’s a bit embarrassing, but I am part of the Ylissean army. Have you heard of Ylisse, little one?”

She thought momentarily, then pointed at the ground. “Here!”

He hummed. “Yes, you’re very smart; we are in Ylisse. Well, I was patrolling around with several of my superiors last night, but…well…I got lost…” He gave a weak smile, blushing.

“What’s patrolling?”

He hummed. “When good people go around, helping and protecting innocents from bad people. Innocents are good people who cannot protect themselves; those who cannot fight.”

“Like me?”

“Are you a good girl?”

“…Sometimes…I try really-” She starts coughing again, pulling Beary in front of her. As she continues, the man softly rubs her back, like Mama always did. He gently pulls Beary away, replacing it with a kerchief. She kept trying to speak, coughing between almost every other word. “I…try really…really hard.” He hums, continuing to rub her back until her coughing subsides.

“Are you better, little one?” She nods. He removes the kerchief, returning her bear.

“Mister?” He looks at her and smiles. “What’s a…a…sep- …sup- …super ‘ero?”

Super-? “Superior?” She nods. “Someone older, and smarter than me.”

“Like a mommy?”

He laughs. “A bit like a mother, yes.” She smiles softly. “Well, to continue with my story, I have been wand- lost since last night. Yours was the first house I came to, so I only wished to ask for some water.”

She smiles again, grabbing the cuff of his sleeve. “The water is over here.” She pulls him to the counter, where there was a small basin and pitcher filled with water. “There’s some bread on the table there, too.” He looks where she points, seeing a little less than a fourth of a loaf.

“Water is good enough, milady. May I use a glass, and refill my water sack?”

Another nod, but a question follows. “Aren’t you hungry though? I was lost in the woods with some friends for a loooong time, and we were really hungry!”

“…I will admit that I am a bit…hungry, but I shouldn’t. It’s your and your Mother’s food.”

“It’s okay. I’ll tell Mama I was hungry and ate it.”

“…Are you certain?”                                     

“Mama might scold me a little, but it’s okay.”

“…Thank you.” He drank a cup of water, refilled his pouch halfway, washed the cup he used, and then, using a knife, he cut off a chunk of bread, wrapping it in another kerchief, putting it away.

“You don’t want more?”

“I will be fine, I’ll buy some food when I get to the village you spoke of.” She nods again, her eyes drooping a little. “Maybe you could be so kind, and point me the way, before you go back to bed?”

Nodding, a now sleepy smile on her face, she pointed to the closed door. “Straight ahead is a path that should take you directly there, about thirty minutes if you walk.”

“Probably less with a horse, yes?” She nods, wanting to go back to sleep, but that would be rude; Mama says you treat guests nicely. “Thank you for your help little one, let us get you to bed.” His hand gently touches the back of her head, leading her to the open bedroom door. Struggling to get on the bed, he removes the sheets and towel, putting the cloth in its soaking bowl, then scoops her up into the bed, pulling the sheets tightly around her and Beary. “Good night, little one.” He smiles and turns, before he feels something holding him back. Craning his neck, he sees the girl holding onto the back plate of his armor.

“M-mister…can you stay…until I fall asleep? …Please?… I can’t sleep without someone near. …Usually it’s Mama, but…”

He looks at her, and blinks with soft eyes. “Of course, little one. H-however, please do not call me ‘Mister.’ I am not that old.”

“…How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

“That’s,” She yawns. “…Old.”

“…It’s not that old.” He mumbles, taking the damp cloth, squeezing out the excess water, then placing it gently on her head. “How old are you then, little miss?”

She pulls her arms out of the covers, showing him. “Five!”

He chuckles. “I suppose that is old for someone as young as you.”

“I am not…” She tries to stifle a yawn, failing. “…Young.”

Trying to stop from laughing, he smiles. “Then I am not old.” He draws the blanket over her again.

“Mister?”

“I am not…” He stops, realizing the child was slowly lulling. With a sigh he replies, “Yes?”

“If you’re not a mister, what’s your name?”

“Frederick.” She nods, curling into the sheets. The towel drops again, but he returns it with ease. He was about to ask the girl her name, but decides against it. He would be back again, bringing a thank you gift of some sort. For now though, he was probably in very deep trouble, returning so tardily compared to his compatriots. “You remind me a little of someone I know,” He can tell she barely hears him, but like most children, the sound of a voice usually helps to calm them into security and sleep, just like Chrom and Lissa, so he speaks for a little longer. When he is certain she won’t wake, he rewets and adjusts the towel again. Noticing the teddy bear abandoned, he is about to return it, but, before he does, a strange idea pops into his head. He removes his own necktie and ties it gently around the bear’s neck. He then quietly closes the bedroom door, and leaves the house, but not before making sure everything is secure.

\---

When Robin awakes, Mama is there, sleeping softly next to her. She looks to the window, seeing the sun still out. Slipping out of bed with Beary, she goes outside to her chair. If the bread was still there, she wasn’t going to eat it! The bread, and what must be the medicine, is there, but something else as well; a kerchief. She looks at the white cloth, trying to figure out where it came from. Staring at it for a while, she notices the name “Frederick,” in dark blue stitching. She smiles, taking the last chunk of bread, nibbling the crust. She would be a good girl and wash it for him, then return it if she ever got the chance.

She only noticed a day later, a black ribbon was around Beary, now Frederick’s, neck.

\---

“Thank you for sharing, darling.” She wanted to ask why she had not been told before, but she had no urge to frighten her poor dear.

The girl smiles widely, realizing she was not in trouble, then tilts her head, slightly confused. “Mama?” The woman hums, trying to piece a strategy together. “What’s that smell?” The woman stands straight, now smelling it too. She rushes to the oven, seeing the charred remnants of what once was a cake. Remembering to put on oven mitts, she removes the charcoal from the oven, resting it on their table.

“…Dear, let’s go.”

“Go?”

“Yes, love. Let’s go to the village. I’m sure Mrs. Rose still has some pies to sell. It won’t be a cake, but it will be much better than this.” Her daughter squeals, skipping to the bedroom to put Bea- Frederick on their bed.

…They would need to leave in a few days. Even though the boy sounded nice and non-threatening, she would not dare chance her daughter’s well-being. She would ask for the handkerchief, and get rid of it sometime, somewhere. Although, she would feel uneasy lying to her daughter, the silk kerchief would fetch a little money, and the less she had of this encounter, the more likely Robin would forget it. She could not, nor would she, ask for the tie, but maybe, her daughter would forget the meaning, and the encounter entirely (Which she would at eighteen, when a mysterious bout of amnesia afflicts her sweet dear). Finally, before packing, she would need to erase the memories of the villagers, and destroy the house, not wanting any clues left behind.

Maybe he was a true Ylissean Cavalier, and maybe he was Plegian. Maybe he was never going to appear before them again, or maybe he was planning a visit. In the business of surviving, “maybe” was not good enough. If there was even a chance he would come again (Which he would in a week, with a present of a strawberry cake. He would return to the charred house, and be confused by the responses the villagers gave; the townsfolk who knew the girl three weeks prior, now had no recollection of the girl or her mother. He would be befuddled by the whole quandary, which would trouble him for many years, but that was another story entirely.), they would be gone without a trace, which would probably be best for all parties involved.

“Mama,” She felt a tug on her dress (The former Plegian Tactician had long stopped wearing her coat, due to making the two overly conspicuous. Still, the women would give it to her daughter before she dies, a few months after the girl’s sixteenth birthday. And sadly, she was right; her bright, smiling daughter would attract quite a few suitors, Shepherds and otherwise, but, luckily, she would remain oblivious until a little after her nineteenth birthday.), seeing her daughter staring up at her.

“Mama’s sorry for burning your cake, love.” They start for town, hand-in-hand. Although they were all smiles, the woman was debating where to head next. Maybe the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox; the cold would deter Validar.

“It’s okay, Mama! As long as I have you!”

“You’re so sweet, my dear!” She scoops the girl up, spinning her, then placing a kiss on her cheek. “Happy Birthday, my little Robin.”


	2. Age 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/evening! I am not late today! Here is 7/8's update. It seems chapter 1 was liked; I hope chapter 2 meets your expectations. It's a big time jump to when Robin is already in the Shepherds.
> 
> Tomorrow will be an one-shot Fates/If fanfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

…This was not how she imagined her birthday. In all honesty, she was a little, very minutely, happy to be spending time with Frederick, but to be doing all these chores? The day had started at six, where she, and a few other Shepherds, did some morning exercises and training; that was normal. But after, she was whisked away by Freddy-bear to take an inventory on EVERYTHING in the barracks and their other stock holds. Then they went to the market to replace and buy anything they needed; although, at least the knight was kind enough to buy her some breakfast, a peach and sweet pastry. Maybe he caught her repeated glances at the fruit seller’s wares… When they returned, which was by then nine, they cleaned all the weapons, including the newly bought goods, which were already pristine. Most recently, they cleaned a strangely disorganized library, which was a surprise, being that Miriel would never allow the place to reach such a state, and now, they were off to pick weeds and pebbles in the gardens and courtyard.

All the tactician wished for, on her birthday, was to have a cup of tea, sit under a shady tree, and read from one of her favorite tomes. That’s all. Nothing too much to ask for, but no; it seemed Frederick had other plans!

She pulled a weed out, one lying under her tree, for in her head, she claimed it as such, sticking it in her rubbish sack.

And Naga forbid! This had better not be the man’s attempt at wooing a woman! There’s zero, if any, romance involved in this “date!” And…if it were, maybe she best try find another beau. She knew, based on his interest, that most of his habits and hobbies were normal-ish and manageable, but to be THIS boring? THIS job focused? No thank you! She wouldn’t be able to live like that.

…Of course…Who was she kidding? It wasn’t as if he liked her. She was a nobody to him; only recently did he start being a little kinder to her. And, with all the other beauties in the army, what would draw his eye to a plain-old Jane?

A little sigh escaped her lips as she pulled out another we- …Whoops! She stuffed the marigold into her sack, hoping the knight didn’t see her mistake. …Maybe picking pebbles would be better.

Another oddity, besides the barrage of chores and the messy library, was the fact that, besides the morning training session, she had seen no other Shepherd. True, some of them slept in till noon, and others had certain morning rituals, like visiting the market or going to church, but to see no one? It was peculiar to say the least.

Being that she was starving, she had mostly filled both sacks of weeds and rocks, and it was close to lunch time, she decided to go over to the knight to ask for a lunch break, and maybe, just maybe, she would get dismissed from these errands. “Freddy-bear!” The platinum started walking to the Great Knight, where he was hunched over a vegetable bed. He gave no reply, probably not hearing her due to his intense concentration. If that were the case, she was going to spook him! Serves the man right for wasting this perfectly good day! Just as she was about to pounce, she heard him mumble.

“…This is going too fast…”

“Did you say something?” Frederick jumped, causing the Tactician to laugh. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“Scare, no; surprise, maybe.” He stood, towering over her. “Did you need something?”

“Not really. I was just wondering if I could stop and get some lunch? I mean, helping you is fun-ish and all, but I’m getting hungry.”

“No!” That shout surprised her! A bit more calmly, he continued. “I’m sorry…I mean, no. Not yet. Did you need a few more bags? Yours look full.” He took the two sacks, passing her two new ones, then returned to his gardening. …He was obviously hiding something.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Freddy-bear?”

“Something, Robin?” A nervous laugh; how un-Frederick. His back was to her, but he was obviously lying. Even though she couldn’t look him eye-to-eye, she could tell lying was not his strong suit. “Of course not. What makes you think that?”

“Well, you mumbled, ‘This is going too fast.’ only a few seconds ago.”

Another laugh. “No, no. You must have misheard me. I said, ‘This is getting so fat.’” He moved a bit to show some tomato plants, holding a green one still on the vine.

“That one doesn’t look any different than the rest.”

“Ah, no! See, it’s definitely more plump then the others!” She looked at it again. The one he held, and the one right next to it, looked exactly the same. “See, nothing to worry about! Would you be able to check that area over there?” He pointed to the farthest corner of the courtyard. “I saw some fairly big pebbles that could possibly injure those who aren’t attentive.”

“Or maybe…We can stop playing around, and you can let me get lunch.”

The knight stopped what he was doing, stood, and turned to the tactician. His face was straight, but she knew that wasn’t where she should read his emotions; everything came from his eyes. So, she looked there, reading surprise and a bit of worry. Or was that nervousness? She stared directly, not backing down. Frederick was smart and sharp, but depending on the situation, he usually took everything into account before giving a response. However, she could play this game; she had enough of dancing around this subject.

Finally words came. “We are not playing, Robin. These are responsibilities that need to be done, and I only wish for your help in them.”

“Don’t play ignorant with me, Frederick.” He winced. She had stopped using “Freddy-bear,” meaning she wasn’t playing. “Many things we have done today are chores that you, or I, can handle separately, in half the time needed. Even the mess of a library was planned to delay me, was it not?”

He blinked, and looked away. “I have no idea what you speak of.”

“Look me in the eye and say it.”

Looking straight at her, he took a breath. “I-I have…” Once again, he turned.

“Can’t, can you? If you’re done wasting my time, let me enjoy my day in peace.” Turning to walk away, he immediately grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

“I cannot do that, milady.”

“Why?”

“Milord told me to watch over you.”

“…D-did I do something?” She could feel her heart sink, unsure of why there was a sudden change in her and Chrom’s friendship. Did he mistrust her now for some reason? Was it because of Emmeryn?

“Naga, no!” He let her go. “I-I did not mean it in that manner. Today, for the time being, milord just wants you away fr-” He covered his mouth.

“...Is something going on? Something I should be aware of?”

“No!” In other words, yes. “I mean, no. Nothing. Nothing you should worry about.”

With a sigh, Robin shook her head. “Chrom chose a mighty fine secret keeper, didn’t he?”

“I will admit I may not be the best, but I was the only choice milord had, based on the circumstances.” That was true, usually she would be the first choice in this type of matter, but since it was to be kept a secret from her, concessions must be made. Looking at the others, Lissa, Vaike, and Nowi would easily spill the truth; Sully, Sumia, and Ricken could be tricked into saying something; Chrom, Stahl, Kellam, Maribelle, Cordelia, Libra, Olivia, and Donnel would try their best, but with enough cajoling, the secret would be spilt; Miriel would forget herself and absentmindedly say something, or would forget to keep watch over the her; Lonqu, with his gynophobia, could be pressed into saying something; Gaius, Gregor, and Tharja could easily be bribed with candy, money, or some strange memento from her; Panne probably would say something, not caring the impact; and Virion, who would have been the best choice following herself, had disappeared soon after the dealings with Gangrel.

That left the ever loyal Frederick. If this was an enemy interrogation, he would no doubt die, taking the secret to his grave, but that wasn’t the scenario. He, and the others, were keeping a secret from her, a friend. If that were the case, he fell into the broad category of needing persuasion; although, if she REALLY wanted to know, she may need to be a little more heavy handed. But, since she didn’t, for the moment, she would only try to get out of this “doing random chores” situation.

“I’m assuming I can’t go to the mess hall.”

“Wh-what makes you think that?”

“Where else am I going to eat lunch?” No response. “As well, I assume I must be within your vision at all times, until whatever your concealing is completed?”

“Yes.” He sighed, giving up the fact that he was stalling her.

“Then, why don’t we go to the market?”

“Was there something you needed to buy? You could have bought it a couple of hours ago.”

“There’s nothing I need.”

“Then why go?”

“Well, besides seeing Chrom give you over 10,000 gold yesterday, no doubt meant for the supplies we bought, he also gave a separate, smaller bag that I would estimate to be about 50. Maybe you could take me out on a little date.”

“That would be impossible.”

“Oh… I-I see… I guess I’m not up to your standards.” She tried to make the last part sound like a joke; whether it did, she wasn’t sure. At least she was right; he had no interest in her.

“No, Robin. That’s not what I meant. I would be honored to accompany you on an outing, but…the money you saw is already spent. And in all honesty, besides the excess money used for the weapons, I have nothing on me.” A blush rose to her cheeks. He “would be honored…;” she was barely cognizant of the rest of his comment. “Robin, are you well?” She looked at him, then quickly averted her eyes, once more looking down. “Is-” Stopping before he could say any more, silence fell between them. After a few minutes, Robin finely gained enough courage to look at him. She noticed the knight’s head was partially turned away, one hand covering his mouth. Sadly for the brunet, it couldn’t hide the crimson, bright across his face.

Several more uncomfortable minutes pass before Frederick spoke. “It’s almost twelve. We should head over.” She wanted to ask where and to what, although she had an inkling, but the embarrassing awkwardness between them kept her from asking. His right hand hovered self-consciously, trying to figure out where would be fine to touch. The back? A shoulder? Her hand or arm? In the end, he kept his hands to himself. Instead, he withdrew his right, tucking it behind him, and with his left, motioned the way forward.

They briefly go to a wash room, getting rid of their grime, then continue through the maze of a castle, once more in silence. Reaching the closed mess hall, they stood there for a moment, waiting for something.

“I-I forgot to mention before…” She turned to him; his face composed, but the previous tinge was still evident. “…Happy Birthday.” He gave a slight smile, broader than what she ever received from him before.

“Thank you.” Although she grinned widely, she could feel her slightly cooled face burning again, forcing both parties to look away.

Again, there was silence, but the ringing noon bell soon broke the quiet. “…I wasn’t sure if I would be able to tell you that later.” With that, he opened the doors, revealing all the Shepherds blank and surprised faces.

The mess hall had been transformed! Inside was decorated with streamers, flowers, ribbons, and bows; all in varying colors of purple, blue, and white. The tables had been moved to the left-most edges, stacked with various drinks like punch, juices, wine, and tea; and foods like pies, cakes, sandwiches, roast beasts, and other extravagancies. To the back right corner was a band of some sort, and to the nearest corner was various tables laid with board games and cards.

“What are you doing?” Frederick’s irritated voice broke her stupor. She had expected a party, but nothing so...elaborate.

“I should be asking that to you, Frederick!” Lissa came stomping over, followed closely by Chrom and Maribelle. “Where was the warning?”

“Now, now, darling. Calm yourself.” Maribelle caught the blonde’s arm, the Princess’s face in an angry pout.

“What warning?” With the birthday girl arriving, and all the yelling, the Shepherds started gathering around.

“The warning you were going to give when bringing Robin in?”

“Milady, I said be ready by noon. I made no mention of a warning.”

“Well, you should have gave one! We’re not ready yet!”

“I can’t just return Robin outside, as if she saw nothing.”

“Maybe we should say something to her.” Chrom tried stepping in between the arguing duo.

“A bit late with that, milord.”

“You told her as well!”

“No, I did nothing of the sort. With all the oddities of the day, she figured something was off.”

“We should have chosen a better delayer!”

“Then she would have been here in half the time.”

“Hey now,” Gaius came over, a slice of cake already in hand, and a fork in his mouth. “You two might want to stop arguing, and start trying to figure out why Bubbles is crying.” All the eyes suddenly fell on the tactician. The tears had started long ago, her hands covered her mouth, trying to stifle any sob, and her legs shook, ready to give way at any second. The only reason she stood was because Tharja was holding her up.

Outcries came from various Shepherds, asking, “What’s wrong?,” “Don’t cry!,” and various similar comments. She could feel the Shepherds crowding around her, hugging her and keeping her straight.

“Robin! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Chrom was at her left; his hand on her shoulder, trying to get a better look at her face.

“We’re sorry! Are you angry?” Lissa stood on her right, both hands holding her upper arm, looking as if she may cry herself.

She shook her head, new tears falling, hitting those closest to her. “I-I…” With her legs finally giving way, her hands automatically clutch Chrom’s left hand, dragging the two, Lissa, and Tharja down. “I’m just…just so…grateful!” Her voice trembled as she tried to get her thoughts straight. To come from nothing, no memory, money, or family, to now having a room full of people who would put so much effort into this one simple day… Grateful couldn’t even begin to describe the emotions that she felt!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I didn't say this in the chapter, since I couldn't find a good place to add it in, but Frederick still dislikes his "Freddy-bear" nickname, but he begrudgingly allows it when they're alone.


	3. Age 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/evening! Here is 7/13's update. Tomorrow's update, TBD.
> 
> ...I'm running out of stock...that is bad...(surprised it didn't happen sooner...)
> 
> ...I hope you enjoy today's reading? Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

The night’s sea breeze was soothing, especially after the hectic morning that the Shepherds had. Defeating Walhart’s forces at sea, even though they outnumbered them at least 2-1, if not more, had definitely been a confidence booster to all involved. To Robin though, the true victory came from knowing that there were no casualties. After Lady Emmeryn’s death, keeping her family whole became her top priority, thus her mantra before every battle became, “I will not let my family die.” Having all the Shepherds survive another day was a small victory, built on thousands of Valmese deaths, but if that was the price, she would pay it with interest.

She had never been on, or near, the sea before this war, or at least that she could remember. Although the rocking was difficult to get used to, there was something calming about being on the vast ocean, knowing that she was only a tiny ripple in this pond of a world. If, and when, the war finished, Robin knew she would travel by boat again.

“Robin?” Hearing her name, the woman turned, seeing her boyfriend walking forward. “Are you well?”

“Better than you, Frederick.” Reaching her, he placed his hands on the rail, encircling her with his body. A sweet kiss on the top of her head finished the greeting.

“Are you not cold? There is a chill in the air.”

“Truthfully, I find it refreshing, but I won’t turn down your warmth.” Looking up, she sees a blush on his face. Although obviously fazed, his hands find hers, intertwining them slightly. She is also tickled pink that his armor is off, decreasing the distance that his protection usually gave. “Have you finally gotten your sea legs?” The poor dear had been kept from battle; sea sickness taking a toll on the knight. Although, in all honesty, he would have been withheld from the battle due to being a heavily armored, horse riding unit, that would sink when jumping overboard, so strangely, it was all for the best.

“Not yet, no, but the medicine Libra has given is helping enough. Either way, I could not remained cramped in the hold much longer; I was going stir-crazy.” A simple hum was her response. “I’m surprised you’re doing so well; you’re more hardy then me, it seems.”

“Maybe I was a whale in another life.”

“I would like to think dolphin or mermaid, but if you prefer whale.” She slapped him lightly, causing a chuckle in response.

The tactician and knight had started dating soon after her nineteenth birthday. They were taking it sickly slow, only revealing their relationship to Chrom and Maribelle, his new wife, after six months, then the other Shepherds a month later. Frederick had actually wanted to inform Lissa after the first six months as well, but knowing her, Robin vetoed the idea. Still, she didn’t mind the slow pace; after all, she was young and career oriented at the moment. Having a full-on, lovey-dovey married life was not quite on the agenda. True, it was sometimes too slow, being that it took over a year and a half before the knight even held her, and they have yet to even kiss on the lips, but each small experience was rewarding.

However, having an engagement ring on her finger would calm her nerves a bit. Frederick didn’t have wandering eyes, but there were many in the courts who wished his attention. As well, the Shepherds had many lovely bachelorettes. If he suddenly fell for any of those other beauties, she would hurt, but also understand; Frederick deserved better than what a Plegian could give him. Yet, even knowing who her father was, he remained doting, until they stepped on the boat…Then the poor thing became a sick mess.

“I-I know this is not the best place,” His sudden voice and surprising stutter recaptured her attention. A stutter was very un-Frederick, but she had known several occasions, all under some sort of emotional stress, that caused such an occurrence. She looked up to show he had her complete attention. “Nor the proper time; you have been more than patient with this novice in the arts of love, and I appreciate that kindness immensely.”

She had been surprised to learn that Frederick, in all twenty-seven years of life, prior to her, had never once been in love. He was not a saint, as many believed, especially not in his hormonal teenage years, but none of those romances, if they could even be called that, were based on love, from either party’s standpoint. Still, she somewhat understood the reasoning; Frederick, since the age of eight, had trained and lived his life for the Exalted family. As a soldier, the thought of romance and falling in love had been beaten out of him. For whatever reason, only after meeting her, did he finally start having such feelings. To know that she was his first true relationship, going through the strange dance called courtship, if that was all she was for him, she could be happy when letting him go to a more deserving person.

“I am the on-” His right pointer finger gently touched her lips.

“I’m sorry, Robin, please; I know that it was rude of me to interrupt, but if I don’t say my thoughts now, I may not be able to find the words, or courage, to do so for some time.” Although scared, although nervous, she nodded, giving him his full attention.

“I have been thinking on this subject for a while, pushing back the opportunity again and again, believing that the next day would be as good as any. However, now that war is on us again, I know I have waited too long.

“At first glance, you seem a small and helpless creature, yet, you are one of the cogs that keep the Shepherds running; you are the glue that keeps us all together. Not only due to the small, menial errands you do, but also the connections and respect earned from each soldier. You are a strong, wondrous woman, carrying the weight of the army on her shoulders, and I, only a sword, cannot fathom why you would choose one such as myself, but I am honored that you have been with me for this long.

“I know my feelings are unreasonable, being jealous that you interact with so many of the men in our army, even those I call friends, but I cannot help but worry; worry that I could lose you at any moment, and if that happened, I don’t know if I could bear such pain, being that I have finally found such love with you.” Robin’s heart was pounding; this was definitely not a speech a lover would give when planning to dump someone. No, quite the opposite in fact… Could he be…? N-no, he couldn’t, could he?

“As I said before, I know this is not the proper time, with the war ahead of us, but with this final month at sea, before reaching Valm, I would like to offer you this.” His right hand left hers, soon reappearing with a small box in it. “I know I will be teased immensely for how tacky this is, doing this on your birthday, but…” He looked down at her, as he had been now and again throughout his whole monologue, noticing the surprise on her face. “…You forgot it was your birthday today, didn’t you?”

“…Am I twenty-one?”

I deep rumble shook her bones as the man laughed. “You are the strangest creature at times, my dear. You can remember the minutest details to a map, the strangest facts from a book, the simplest answer to save all our hides in battle, and yet, you forget your own birthday? Yes, Robin. You are twenty-one. My, aren’t you old?”

“Oh, gods! I am, aren’t I?” Removing her hands from his, she starts patting her face hysterically, truly worried about wrinkles.

“My love, ‘twas only a jape. I am soon to be twenty-nine; you are still plenty young.”

“It’s different for men and women! There’s so much more I need to worry about!”

“You are overreacting, Rob-”

“HEY! Lovebirds!” They turn, seeing many of the Shepherds in the shadows near the doors to the lower deck. “We know you’re being lovey-dovey, and we’re all totally fine with that,” Lissa is the one shouting. “But hurry up! We can’t start the party without the birthday girl!”

“Umm…Lissa,” Stahl stepped forward a bit, his face still half covered in shadow. “I-I think we have a bit of a problem…” He pointed to Gaius, already a slice of cake in hand. All attention turns to the recently promoted Assassin.

“Gaius! Not again!”

“Easy there, Blue!” The prior Thief puts his free hand up, trying to keep the Great Lord at a distance. “Not my fault Bubbles and Sir Knight have yet to get to the sugary, sweet proposal! I needed some sweet to keep this baby running.” The ginger runs his hand down his chest, to his outer thigh.

“But to take the first slice of cake, again?”

“Hey! Not my fault Sir Knight made it look so tempting! ...Wait, if he marries Bubbles, he’s Sir Bubbles now!”

“Oooh! I like that, Gaius!”

“Not you too, Lissa!”

“Anyway, Frederick,” The blonde returned attention to the lone couple on deck. “Hurry up and get to the kissing!” Many of the Shepherds cheer, whistling and shouting encouragement.

“…This was not how I imagined this to be…”

“S-so,” The knight’s face was redder than she could ever recall; certainly her face must at least match his hue. “Y-you’re proposing?”

“THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE!” Frederick raised his voice purposefully for all to hear.

“Sorry Sir Bubbles!”

“…I-I am proposing.” His volume normal, only for her ears alone. Getting down on one knee, he holds out the small box again, opening it to reveal a simple diamond ring. “Will you marry me, Robin?”

Like her birthday two years ago, tears start falling, and she could only reply, “Do you even need to ask?”

“I-is that a-?” She silences him with her own finger. Shakily he takes out the ring, placing it on the right hand’s ring finger. Screams echo throughout the night, making it feel as if the boat may tip over due to all the turbulence. As Frederick stands, most, if not all, rush forward, greeting the second pair of Shepherds to get engaged.

Squished together by the mob, they laugh, but Robin can feel something momentous coming. Although still shaking, the brunet’s hands gently catch her cheeks, leading whistles to start all around. She feels his warm breath, inching closer to her lips. Before their first kiss, she hears a whisper, “Darling… Happy birthday.”


	4. Age 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Good morning/afternoon/evening! I'm sorry for such a huge delay...I only recently got my computer back from my friend who was fixing it for me. As you can guess, no comp means no writing; as well, no comp means no posting. Until I catch up, or have no more stories to post (no stock), I will post two stories a night.
> 
> Here is the belated 7/17's update. The belated 7/18 update will be the last chapter of "When you give..."
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

She clawed at her hand, shaking her head.

She had been in her study for hours, trying to read a recently acquired book, but the whole time there, she had only gotten half way through the first page. She could read the words before her, but she couldn’t comprehend anything. All her thoughts were returning to what happened yesterday; how easily she was controlled by Validar, her father, and how she was almost killed by Lucina.

Really, she should have been killed! She deserved to be dead! Chrom and the others told her everything was fine, that everything would work out, but she betrayed everyone! Not purposefully, but it happened! Through her, Validar had taken the Fire Emblem; one of the most sacred artifacts of Ylisse, needed to stop the rise of Grima, and now he had it! How could the others not blame her? How could they forgive her so easily?

…That’s why she was here, alone. Even though Frederick had openly welcomed her to bed last night, she couldn’t stay there, be with him, corrupt him. So, after an hour of restless sleep, she tried to find sanctuary in reading, which obviously was not helping.

Even now, in the mid-morning, she was being left to her own devices. Maybe they did hate her, not truly voicing their opinions last night. If she were them, she would hate herself; the betrayer. No, she did hate herself. She was trash, she should be burned, she had no place here! How could they trust her when she couldn’t even trust herself? Maybe it would be best to end it, end it all…

“Mother?” She turned, partially, seeing her son at the tent flap, her hand already reaching for her Steel Sword.

“Morgan! I told you not to-” Frederick called to the boy, trying to drag him away, arms full of paper bags.

…Yes, Frederick, take the boy far from me before I ruin him.

The man stopped when seeing his wife. “Love, what’s wrong?” There was an edge of fear in his voice.

“Nothing, Frederick. Continue with what you and Morgan were doing.”

The brunet stared at her, trying to understand the picture before him. It took but a few seconds before he shoved the bags into his son’s arms, pushing the boy out. “Morgan, finish that thing.”

“…But, Mother.”

“I’ll talk to her. Go before HE realizes what we’re doing.”

Morgan looked at her again, worry in his eyes, but he did his best to smile. “I’ll see you later, Mother.” She nodded at him, hinting that he should leave.

With their son gone, Frederick came forward, staring at her, taking everything in; her bloodshot eyes, her darkened face, her disheveled hair and overall appearance, and the scratch marks on her right hand.

“Robin, what’s wrong?”

“I told you, nothing. You should just go and help Morgan with whatever you’re doing.” Her hand clenched her sword, pulling it towards her. Before it reached her, he yanked it away, along with any other dangerous looking implements on her table, be it a partially used Wind tome or a quill. Once all in his hands, he threw everything behind him, keeping himself between her and the implements.

“Obviously it’s not nothing, Robin. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I told you…nothing.”

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing, not when-” The man gently tried to touch his wife’s face, but she whacked it away instantly.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Robin…”

“And Mind your own business! I know you’re scared of being in the same room with me! Angry that you married a traitor, a villain, a piece of-” He silenced her with his lips, catching her arms as they tried to stop him, to push him away. Even as the tears fell, his grip on her remained strong.

“Stop it…” When their lips finally broke apart, she could see that she wasn’t the only one in tears. “Stop dehumanizing yourself, Robin. This is my business, as your husband, as your spouse! If it deals with you and your safety, I make it my business! And don’t assume I’m scared or angry at you. I-I am scared, but not of you, never of you! But what you’re thinking, what you want to do, that worries me. Even the thought that you want to hurt yourself, that you won’t be in my arms, that frightens me. I need you, Robin, so please, don’t push me away…” When he finally took a breath, she started bawling, and the only thing he could do was pull her close.

\---

“Are we better, now?” She nodded into his damp shirt; she didn’t know when, but he had discarded his armor, and she was now snug in his arms, on his lap. “Tell me, what’s wrong.”

Finally returning to the problem, she wiggled uncomfortably in his lap, before replying “…I don’t deserve to be here.”

“Why?”

“Because I can be controlled by…Validar.”

“So?”

“I can compromise everything the Shepherds stand for! Look at how I’ve repaid everyone’s kindness; I stole the Fire Emblem and gave it to him!”

“You didn’t do it on purpose.”

“That doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter! What I did, it’s inexcusable!” He softly shushed her, softly combing her hair, rocking slightly, waiting for her to cool.

“Robin,” The knight spoke again once she was relaxing against his chest. “No one here blames you. No one is angry at you.”

“Why? How can you not be?”

“…We love you. It’s as simple as that. What you did was not of your choice. The army still has complete faith in you.”

“I don’t deserve it…”

“Robin, what would you do if I were in your situation? Would you condemn me?”

“What? Of course not!” She sat straight, staring at him, her hands softly on his cheeks. “You’re my husband, my best friend! I know you would never do something like that on purpose! Never!”

“And if someone else in camp were in your situation, what would you do?”

“I would support them of course! They’re my friends!”

“And that is why no one here is angry at you, Robin. We’re your friends, your family. You didn’t do it onf your own accord. No one in the Shepherds fault you.” He closes the distance, softly kissing her. “So, please stop lessening your worth.” With a nod, she returns the kiss. “…I am sorry though…”

“Sorry?” Robin looks at him, puzzled.

“I didn’t realize you were so troubled by yesterday’s events. I thought everything was fine when we went to bed; it never occurred to me that you might be thinking along more…negative lines. I didn’t know you were gone from bed until waking, and even then, I only thought you were studying like you might normally do. I also admit I was distracted by other thoughts, but that is no excuse! To not notice you’re pain, as your knight, as your husband, I have failed you. For that, I’m deeply sorry…”

“It’s fine, Frederick. You know now, and as long as I have you and Morgan by my side, I know I’ll be able to move forward!”

“That’s the Robin I know.” He smiled softly, gently kissing her forehead. “Now, let’s get this place, and ourselves, cleaned up, then we can head to the mess tent. I’m sure the others won’t be too mad.”

“Mad?” The platinum slipped off her husband’s lap, picking up and dusting off her thrown tomes and trinkets.

“Ah-!” Her knight started picking up some of her other items, brushing them off efficiently. When he was done, he started putting on his armor again. “You remember what day it is today, yes?”

“…Is today special? …Oh gods! It’s our anniversary isn’t it!” Her mind starts going blank, flailing about. “Oh, Naga! It’s our first anniversary, isn’t it? I didn’t buy anything! Oh gods, I have to go to the market now, and-” She stopped, hearing her husband outright laughing, his breast plate hanging off him. He wasn’t even trying to adjust. “Wh-what? What are you laughing at?”

“I-I’m sorry!” He tried to hide the grin on his face, only realizing then that he left his task half finished, so he starts to readjust his armor. “I…You’re just incomprehensible at times, milady. How you can remember the minutest details, yet forget your own birthday still boggles my mind.” He shakes his head, finishing his task.

“B-birth…day?”

“Yes. I assume you can figure out what’s being done in the mess tent now, yes? Please try to at least be surprised, alright?”

“S-so Morgan?”

“Yes, he should be there, putting the finishing touches on your cake. …Hopefully that damn thief is not eating it again!” She giggles, making Frederick smile. “Yes, that’s the adorable face the camp wants to see. Now love, let’s change and wash up, then we can head to the celebrations.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling her to the exit.

“If it’s a secret party, you can go on ahead and I'll come later.”

“I’d rather not, Robin. From now, until the end of today, I don’t want you to be alone.”

She nodded, noticing how serious her husband’s face was; it would be a losing battle, no matter how hard she argued. “Very well, milord, have it your way.”

“I will, milady, whenever I can.” Before she can exit, returning to the “public” space, he holds her back, leaning in for one last intimate moment. “Before I forget, Happy Birthday."


	5. Age 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile hasn't it...I'm sorry for the LONG delay. Life took over, and I lost my time for writing. I won't bother to explain my reasoning...mainly cause I doubt anyone cares...hahaha...
> 
> Anyway, even though I've had this jewel, and the next chapter of this writing, completed, I had a few things keeping me from posting it.
> 
> However, finally, Finally, FINALLY, I've pushed myself to do so!
> 
> Some warning...I think this chapter is above the T rating I placed, but with every other chapter made/planned, I don't want to change the warning. However, if too many people think I should upgrade the work, I will. So once again, this is just a warning to my readers!
> 
> Next, I hope to post the next chapter in the day/next few days. Depending...
> 
> Finally, my other works that are currently in progress...I have no idea when they will continue...so you have my apologizes...having ideas versus writing stories are two totally different monsters...I will do my best to at least finish this story before December, but no promises...
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

With his final act, he collapsed.

…Not that it mattered, of course. Robin was coming down from her own high, and the weight of Frederick pressing down on her was comforting. Yes, he was heavy, but feeling his all-encompassing presence, it relaxed her, made her feel closer to him. Some might think it strange, but to be warmly under her Frederick, in their own cocoon of the world, after finishing something quite…passionate, was paradise. No deadlines, no work, no primped nobles looking down at her, no worries; just her and Frederick in their momentary heaven.

It had taken her some time to get him to understand what she wanted, and even then he remained gentle, doing his best not to crush her, even though that was what she wanted. Only recently did he finally come to grips that she wanted to be smothered, and even though doing so went against his better judgment, believing that he could possibly hurt her, he started putting more weight after each intimate act.

Robin couldn’t believe that she had been gone from her husband for almost two years. She remembered defeating Grima, then talking to Naga for a short time. Following that, she fell asleep, soon being awoken again by Chrom and Lissa. How Frederick, and everyone, could keep searching, hoping, praying, for her return, she didn’t know. How he could keep living, not knowing if she would return, waiting so patiently for her, remaining faithful with so many enticements around; she didn’t know that either, but she was grateful for such a loyal and loving man.

\---

In the first few seconds following, Frederick would soak in the pleasure; collapsed, vulnerable, breathing heavily, but with a warm smile on his face. With a few more seconds, his body calming, he would stare at her, admiring his adorable wife, just as she lovingly gazed at him. By the twenty, although, sometimes thirty, second mark, her knight would be lavishing her with attention again. At this time, if it were tender kisses, they would be finished for the time being, cuddling and falling asleep; her in his arms. If it were passionate though, there would be more amusement to come. Of course, either venture was fine; just being with him was more than enough. …However, sometimes, if her knight ran out of steam, and she wasn’t quite ready for sleep, she had a few methods for exciting him again.

Tonight though, or maybe this morning, being it was a little before one, she was content with his soft kisses and whispers of endearments. After the hectic two months, returning and readjusting herself to the world’s new peace, reuniting and partying with all her friends, and having to deal with both of their demanding schedules, they finally had a day to themselves. …Well, not a full day, being that they were to have lunch with Morgan and his wife, Noire, and then dinner at the palace, but it was enough time to be leisure in some activities.

Rolling off of her, she was momentarily lost, missing their attachment, but as soon as he adjusted, lying on his back, he pulled her close, warming her, leading her to snuggle intp the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” He mumbled, showering her with kisses again.

Just before their lips met, she replied, “I love you too.”

~~~

It wasn’t her fault, and really, who could blame her? When she had a husband built like a god; muscular, well-kept, and handsome; she was allowed to stare when given the chance. Yes, she had enough eye-candy in their bedroom, but seeing him in their kitchen, with the light reflecting at that prefect angle, she could stare at him all day.

It was her birthday, after all, and if he outright opposed the idea, he wouldn’t be wearing that apron right now. …Of course, it was probably because it was her birthday that he didn’t outright object.

Even though she had almost everything that she wanted; although there were a few exceptions, like the Morgan of this time, or a puppy, she really wanted a puppy; there was one wish that was currently at the top of her list… She wanted her fine husband to turn around! His back was impeccable, even with his scars from childhood and his battle wounds, but to see his broad chest, sweat dripping down due to the morning heat… She shivered, briefly breaking eye contact with Frederick’s back.

Ah! But she wanted breakfast too! Pancakes! He had promised her pancakes, and here she was complaining about him not facing her. …But why couldn’t he face her while cooking? …Oh, that’s right, then the pancake wouldn’t cook because there’s no heat, being that their stove stood flush against the wall.

…Pancakes or husband? …Husband or pancakes?

Frederick’s pancakes were fluffy and divine. She had no idea how he made them as such, nor had she ever met anyone who could make it better than him… But, oh! He was to die for as well; a delectable being in more ways than one! …If she could just wait, she could have both sooner or later. She was patient, usually one of the cooler heads in the Shepherds, but when it came to Frederick, or her family, most rationale flew out the window. …Maybe there was a way to-

“Robin?” Blinking, Frederick’s voice brought her out of her reverie.

“Yes?” She smiled, cocking her head, seeing how her blushing husband was glancing back at her, while still paying attention to his task at hand.

“I know you’re enjoying the view, but perhaps you could help instead?”

“B-but, it’s my birthday…” She made a small pout, trembling her lower lip.

A sigh escaped him. Even though he knew it was an act, he couldn’t help but fall into the trap. “…At the very least, maybe you could stop staring so intently. It’s embarrassing…”

“But, you look so good in that apron!”

“It’s the same apron I wear every day when cooking, Love.”

“Well, whenever you wear it, you look amazing! Anyway, you’re wearing more than me right now.” With a wink, he flushed, returning all focus to the pancakes. Even with his back to her, the abnormal amount of blush was reaching his ears.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that…” His voice softened, leaning towards a whisper, but there was also something else to his tone.

“Like what?” A smile crossed her lips as she stood, standing in front of their table, leaning against the lace-lined tablecloth.

The brunet flipped the last pancake out of the skillet, placing it on an already finished stack. “Like-” As he turned, with breakfast in hand, his concentration broke momentarily, thanks to his wife. His eyes slowly roved up and down her figure, devouring and memorizing her form in the sunlit room, before he finally found his voice again. “Like that; in your come-hither sort of way.” Instead of bringing the pancakes to the table, he placed the stack back on the counter, walking to her.

“I don’t think I really need to imply anything; you would come whether I beckoned or not.”

“…We shouldn’t… Not here anyway…” Even though his voice was uncertain, his body was already pinning her to the table.

“You’re such a hypocrite.” Her hands looped around his neck, pulling him closer for a brief, tantalizing kiss. “If you know we shouldn’t, why did you come?”

“…When it involves you, my love, it seems that my brain and body aren’t quite in tune.”

“I can…feel that.” Giggling a little, her thigh brushed against him, causing the knight to groan.

“Let’s return to the bedroom… We can eat breakfast later…”

“But you’re my breakfast, Freddy-bear…” She started raining kissing across his neck and jawline, venturing close to his mouth, but always fluttering away before his lips could catch hers. “…Tasty meat to go with my pancakes.”

“Don’t tease… I don’t want to dirty the good linen…”

“Then be extra careful.” Her hands were wandering up and down his backside, caressing every inch of skin it could reach.

“Morgan and Noire are coming for lunch…” Even though the knight was still fighting the urge, she could tell it was a losing battle as his hands were already bracing her for what would come. “…I don’t need more work.”

“…But it’s my birthday. I want THIS for my birthday.”

“…What about a puppy? Wouldn’t you rather have a puppy?”

“Morgan already bought me one.”

The brunet paused, concentration broken. “…He told you?”

“He said I had to like the puppy, so we went and looked at them together. He has flop-”

“Yes, yes, I know. He’s a little black pup with floppy ears and entrancing, little brown eyes. I saw him myself.”

“He’s such a sweetie!” She cooed into the crook of his neck. “But, once we have Sable, and children of our own, we won’t be able to do such things.” One of her fingers slowly trace the blade of his shoulder.

“…Sable?”

“The puppy’s name is Sable!”

“Ah…an appropriate, if not unimaginative, name.” In response, she slapped his rear, causing a chocked growl.

“Just give in, Darling.” The same hand that injured, started massaging his reddened flesh. “You want this as much as I do…”

“You want the lewdest things, don’t you? Why not ask for something normal, like a brooch or a book.”

“Then we wouldn’t have any savings, being both of us live on a military salary.” She mumbled into his lips, pulling away briefly to finish her thoughts. “At least this is free.”

He hummed. “And it is your birthday…”

“It is, yes.”

“I’m glad you remembered this year.”

“When war’s not a problem, my brain functions normally.” A soft chuckle was his reply.

After a few more moments of being lip-locked, stopping so both of them could catch their breath, he spoke again. “…I’m grateful that you’re here, Robin.” He nuzzled her neck. Caressing any part in reach.

“I’m glad to be here.” She replied with kisses of her own.

“No…” He stopped, looking straight at her; his face showing a mix of sadness, gratefulness, compassion, and much besides. “I… I would wait for an eternity, but…”

Her index finger pressed against his lips, stopping him from continuing. “…I can’t begin to fathom what you’ve been through these past two years, and I don’t wish to go through an uncertain life without you, but I’m here now, and I will always be, even once I’m a gray-haired, hobbling granny.”

Another chuckle. “I’m sorry… Saying something so depressing, especially today.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s natural to have such fears, especially with what I’ve put you through. …I don’t deserve such devotion.”

“No, you deserve at least this much, if not more.” He kissed her again, not lustfully, but with a loving passion that drowned her. When they broke apart, with the platinum still pressed against the table, he spoke. “Do you still…?”

“Obviously you do.” A wink implied that she felt the same.

“…But here?”

“Be adventurous, Frederick! No one will see. Anyway, if you enjoy it enough, we can try a few more daring actions on your birthday as well!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Darling.” The brunet’s body starts to adjust, with her own body following. “Your special day has just begun, and tonight, I’ve already made a few preparations.”

“Oh! Are we going to do something at the party?” Her voiced teased, drawing him closer.

“I’m not lewd, Love. Let’s just say the plan is for an extremely exclusive after-party.”

“Should we take the day off tomorrow? I didn’t-”

A quick kiss cut her off. “Who do you think you’re talking to, Robin? I’ve already gotten permission from Chrom, and took care of all the coordination so tomorrow goes smoothly without us.”

“My, my! Frederick asking for an extended break? I find you all the more ravishing!”

“All according to plan, Dear.” His hands and mouth start to explore her already claimed body, stopping the platinum from speaking; although her pleasure was being shown in other vocal and physical ways.

“Stop… Holding out on me… Frederick…” Forcing out her voice, to form a mostly coherent thought. “Breakfast is getti-” His lips stop her, passionately giving his reply. Before he could fully respond, his husky voice gives a partial reply.

“As you wish, my Love… Happy Birthday…”


	6. Age 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter...I have three more planned, but not sure when they will be posted. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

…Heavy… It wasn’t hard to breathe, but the feeling on her chest was definitely uncomfortable. What was it? Frederick? No. If it were him, the pressure would be over her whole body, not just her chest; anyway, they hadn’t been “intimate” for the past five months.

Was she ill? She had heard from heart attack survivors that they felt a tightness in the their chest before the event, but this wasn’t tightness, it was a weight; a physical not in her chest, weight.

The platinum could hear her breathing quicken, and she had to force herself to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, she started testing the other parts of her body. She could move her head, both her legs, as well as her arms, which she used to feel Frederick’s part of the bed; which was currently cold and empty, no doubt it’s occupant being gone for a while.

…So, the problem was her chest. There was a little weight on her upper stomach, but not as pressing as her chest, and everything below the waist moved perfectly well; although, whatever was on her chest kept her from rising.

She took a breath. If she were to ever find out the problem, it would have to be through seeing it. Keeping her eyes closed wouldn’t help at all, and neither would screaming, which had been one of her first thoughts; of course, if need be, she could do so after seeing the problem, but for now… Taking a deep she opened her eyes. The morning light was a bit shocking to her senses, but when her vision finally focused, it revealed two pairs of eyes staring straight at her. With a sigh, she slowly moved her hands to touch the chocolate tufts slowly growing on their little heads; her hands delicately caressing the fragile strands of hair.

“Good morning, Marc, Iris.” Neither child knew their name, but hearing their mother speak made both coo. “My, how much stress you’ve given Mother already! And neither of you can crawl, yet how-?” The tactician looked briefly at the crib before sighing. “Father is it? Father helped you plan your escape?” With her voice sweet and endearing, the babes giggled, not understanding a word she said. “What would have happened to the two of you if I rolled over, huh? Wasn’t your Father thinking straight?” Of course, that wouldn’t happen, being she hardly moved in her sleep, but still, if she did, her darlings could both possibly be dead! …That overly cautious, wary of everything man! Of course, he probably only meant to surprise her, but still…

And speaking of surprises, what a shock it had been to find out she was having twins! Not that she and Frederick weren’t enamored by their two darlings, but to find out on the day of their birth!

~~~

She hated the fact that she became so huge! Not that she wasn’t blissfully happy that she was carrying Frederick’s child, but, being that most of the Shepherds already had their children, she knew of no others that had their girth increase as much as her! Lissa, who had yet to have Owain, being only recently married to Ricken, and who was the only healer free to keep watch over her (Maribelle, as Queen of Ylisse, had more urgent problems, Libra was founding his orphanage, and Brady was on tour holding concerts around the world), told her that it was normal, being that some mother’s just pick up more weight than others. It could also be due to the fact that the child was just bigger than most babies, thanks to the father. Either way, the Princess told her not to worry.

As with most Shepherd parents, their child’s gender was the same as the child that came from the future. Some decided to keep the same name, being that they adored it to begin with, they couldn’t think of an equally fine name, or neither parent could agree on another name. However, many chose something different, to distinguish both their child from the future, and that of the present. As such, Robin and Frederick were of the same thought. Being that they were ninety-nine percent sure that they would have a son, they first went through boy names. There were many that each liked, but the only name that both were happy with was Marc. So, after about a month of thinking and debating, they stuck with it. Still, for that one percent chance of having a daughter, they also thought up names for girls. Both liked the name Reflet, but when Frederick suggested Iris, a name that had no sentimental value to either of them, but stuck with him for some reason, they changed their decision and decided go with Iris, if their first child was a girl.

As always, Frederick was just as doting as ever, although some would call it smothering. He would pamper her with whatever she wanted, be it a food craving (The most time consuming was riding several miles to catch get some fresh-caught salmon in Regna Ferox, in the dead of winter; while the strangest had been the overly spicy, burn the taste buds off the tongue, peanut-curry quail, served over a spring salad, topped with fresh spring berries and apple compote, with a side of pickled rhubarb and caper juice covered goat cheese. Of course, the most difficult to find was the fresh picked peaches in the dead of winter; don’t remind ANYONE of that hardship!) or if she needed something (being that she couldn’t move very well). He waited on her hand-and-foot, sometimes even disregarding his duties (which many recruits didn’t mind, being that they were of the strenuous, over-the-top type of demands) or his own health (Robin and Chrom had to beg him to sleep, or at the very least decrease his demanding schedule, being that he believed he had to keep watch of his wife and child 24/7. Who knows what the bakery “assassin” would have done with that hot sheet pan of bread, or what type of poisoning could occur if he didn’t taste-test every single thing she ate? Better yet, he needed to make every meal she ate, knowing that the food HE presented would cause no harm to Robin or his unborn child. Or Naga forbid, what one little misstep could do to his currently clumsy wife if she tripped down the stairs to get a cup of water? The man, as a knight and husband, would never be able to forgive himself if one such folly occurred!).

Still, there were some limits. Robin had to beg Frederick to let her continue working, especially since by her fourth month, she looked as if she were at her seventh, and she could barely walk without some type of support. Riding a horse was out of the question in her condition, and carriage rides made her sick, so, for the sake of keeping busy, she endured the embarrassment of being carried by Frederick wherever she went. Her husband didn’t mind, never complaining about her added weight, but the sweet murmurings along the streets of Ylisse, or shouting at the top of his lungs for some young scallywags to move out of his and his pregnant wife’s way, usually caused her to hide her face in his chest. By her actual seventh month, they had become an attraction, to and from the castle, every morning and evening. However, for the sake of not going crazy in the house, alone with Frederick and his antics, she persevered through this bit of hardship.

And sex, forget about it! It wasn’t impossible, but many of her preferred positions were not comfortable, nor feasible, in her current state. Of course, somehow, Frederick had completely abolished his libido, instead preferring a night time of cuddling, and cooing sweet nothings to their unborn child.

Still, even with all the craziness, the couple were happy.

\---

Life was normal, besides her stomach’s increased girth, her decreased mobility, and her increased hunger. However, something slight did bother her. She was certain she became pregnant in September, being that her cycle started early in the month, and October’s never came. However, that conflicted with Morgan’s birthday of May fifth. Would their child be born one month early? She was told by Lissa that early and late births, although not common, did occur, and most times the baby came out perfectly normal. Still, it worried Robin. Would their child be healthy? Would they have all their body parts? Was it truly safe for a child to be born prematurely? She wasn’t certain, and so, she read. Although she could rationalize that many children born early by a month had a perfectly normal life, there was still the few percent who died, or had major defects, which gave the tactician more nerves.

Still, another possibility, as Frederick pointed out, could have been that due to the change in the flow of time, the child’s arrival, and such, their birthday, changed, so instead of a May baby, they would have a June one. If that were true, she could handle that, but as May fifth approached, her anxieties rose.

\---

The morning of May fifth was normal. She and Frederick left their perfectly baby ready house at six. Besides baby clothes, which Frederick was still knitting or sewing, they had everything prepared. A bookshelf stocked with bed time stories; a crib, cradle, changing stand, and a rocking chair, all built by Frederick; a perfectly decorated light blue and white themed room (even if it was a girl, Frederick was forcing his personal preferences onto their child); and any other baby necessity either parent could think up. She, no they, were prepared! (Or beyond prepared as some Shepherds, including Chrom, stated.)

At seven, they ate breakfast in her study, all of which was made by Frederick, of course. Frederick left at seven-thirty, for training with the soldiers. Later, around ten, to escape the monotony of the courts, and to get Robin to “sign” some papers, Chrom came to visit, spending well over an hour chatting and teasing her, even though she finished all the paperwork within the first few minutes of the visit. When noon came around, Frederick came with lunch. Of course, before starting, the knight kindly escorted Chrom back to his duties. At one, Lissa came for a brief checkup, leading Frederick to leave for the time being. Luckily, or maybe unluckily for Robin, that’s when things deviated from the norm.

\---

“Everything seems to be in order!” Lissa chirped, peppy, being she awoke but two hours earlier.

“That’s wonderful.”

“…You don’t sound overly excited.” Concern dominated the healer’s face. “Are you not feeling well?”

“N-no…I’m feeling perfect, today. It’s only…Well, it’s the fifth…”

“Ah! Morgan’s birthday, right? Are you and Frederick doing anything with your son?”

“Yes. We’re leaving a little earlier than usual, and Morgan and Noire are coming over for dinner.”

“Is Noire a bad daughter-in-law?”

“N-no, no! She’s truly a lovely girl. It’s…well…” The platinum’s hand instinctively goes to her stomach.

“Ooooh! You’re worried about this ‘Morgan!’” The blonde lightly rubbed Robin’s swelled belly.

“Marc, Lissa.”

“Right! Sorry, Marc! Well, he’s only eight months along. He’ll probably be born next month, won’t you little Marky!” The healer cooed. “Stop overthinking things, Robin! I’m sure everything will be fine!”

A slight giggle escaped, as did a smile. “Yes, I’m sure you’re right.”

“Well…I wish I could stay longer, but I promised to help Ricky with an experiment… Ugh! They are soooo boring!” Lissa stood, stretching.

“Let me escort you out.”

“No, no, no, no, no! You should stay seated! You’re not in shape to be walking much!”

“Well, if I don’t walk every now and then, I think my legs will forget how to move!”

The blonde chuckled a little, before forcing her face to return a stern look. “Can you even return to your chair without help?”

“…uh…I think so?”

“If I walk you to the door, and you can’t walk back, won’t that just be wasted effort for me, being I would need to return you to your seat?”

“I’ll take that chance, thank you very much!”

The two stare grimly at each other until Lissa breaks, letting out a snort, followed by raucous laughter. “Fine, fine! You win!” She came over, linking her arms with the tactician, helping the platinum up.

“Oh…”

“Are you okay?” Lissa’s head flicks to the tactician, eyes full of worry. “You didn’t hurt yourself, or something, right?”

“I didn’t, no.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“B-but…” Lissa hummed patiently. “I think my water broke…”

“I see, nothing to…” The blonde looked down, seeing the puddle around the tactician’s feet. As her brain restarted, the princess exclaiming several words that no woman should ever even know.

\---

Acting like a headless chicken for a few seconds, Lissa finally calmed enough. Lowering Robin back into her chair, the spritely girl ran outside, luckily running into Stahl, who just only finished a late lunch. Although gaining quite a few pounds thanks to his lovely wife’s cooking, he, at the very least, could still lift a bit of weight. With that in mind, Stahl carried the tactician most of the ways to her room (Chrom still kept their chambers open for her and Frederick's use, if ever the need arose), and the remainder that he couldn’t, with Lissa’s help in supporting the mother-to-be, they got the tactician into the room. From there, the frantic countdown to the infant’s birth started!

\---

“My, my, your growth exceeded what I have been hearing.” Maribelle looked down at her, strangely wearing her Troubadour outfit. Usually, she was seen in a regal gown, so wearing her “outdated” riding clothes was a bit odd. Of course, since the start of the New Year, due to both their hectic schedules, they hadn’t seen each other often.

“Thanks…I guess.” Robin lay propped in her bed (even though it was rarely in use, the sheets were clean, and there was nary a speck of dust), currently dressed down in a nightgown-ish robe. Lissa was currently out-and-about, organizing the staff. Last checked, the actual birthing was still hours away. “Not to be rude, but may I ask what you’re doing here.”

The blonde chuckled. “Darling, you’re giving birth. I might be Queen now, but I’m still a fine healer. Obviously, for a friend, I will give up a couple hours of my day to help you see this through.” She patted Robin’s hand.

“I’m sure Lissa can handle this on her own.”

“Pish posh. Lissa is a fine, extremely capable healer, yes, but when you can have the best, one shouldn’t argue. Anyway, with difficult births, the more people on hand, the better.” A slight pout appeared on her lips. It’s not as if Robin disliked Maribelle, they were on friendly terms, but the noble could sometimes be overbearing, making situations…uncomfortable, to say the least. She once went into town with Maribelle, and due to a few misspoken words with the locals, she had to defend the Troubadour, wasting most of a recently bought Arcwind to do so.

In the end, the platinum sighed. “Fine, have it your way. It’s not like I can kick you out of your own palace.”

A smile played on the Queen’s lips. “Thank you, Darling.” She took the tactician’s hand in hers, sitting on the chair next to the bed. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll need all the help you can get, being your pregnant with twins and all.”

“You’re right, I sup- …Wait wha-?!” Stopping midsentence, she whimpered, another contraction wracking her body. Gripping the blonde’s hand, Maribelle whispered soft encouragements until the pain subsided.

“My, my, you do have quite the grip, Darling. I hope you don’t break one, or both, our hands tonight.” The healer took back her hand, rubbing the slight bruised appendage.

“M-maribelle…”

“Yes, Dear?”

“D-did you say twins?”

“Isn’t it quite obvious, Darling?”

“Y-you’re joking, right?” A nervous smile crossed the platinum’s face.

“I will jest once in a blue moon, yes, but never on something serious! Your increased size, an early delivery date, and the obvious signs of two babies sharing space in you; you are obviously having twins!” Maribelle looked at Robin. “Do not tell me you honestly did not know!” The platinum remained silent, turning away, biting her lip. “Wait…truly... But didn’t Lissa…?”

“Lissa said the baby was probably only large thanks to Frederick, or that I took on extra weight…”

“No, no, Darling. You and Frederick are definitely having twins.” Robin stared blankly at Maribelle for a few seconds before the waterworks started. “Now, now, Robin dear. There is nothing to cry about. Is this not a wondrous occasion?”

“B-but…we’re…not…prepared!” Not being able to speak properly, her sentences unfolded after every other sniffle. “We only…have things for…one…baby! …And names! …Don’t get me…started! …What if we have…two boys! …We couldn’t agree…on any name…except…Marc!!! …Frederick!!!”

“Now, now, Darling. Compose yourself.” The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, passing a kerchief and rubbing the platinum’s back.

“Frederick! …Where are…you?” A scared whimper soon became a growl, as another contraction hit. “Where are you…you son of a griffon! How dare you…do this…to me…you bastard!”

“Yes, Robin. Get it all out.” Maribelle calmly soothed, holding the tactician’s hand once more. Her eyes wandered momentarily as the door open, revealing her husband, Lissa, and a few maids.

“I wanna kill him…Maribelle! …I want to!”

“I know.” The blonde nodded, beckoning the bystanders in. Lissa and the maids entered, continuing the setup of the room, but Chrom stood blankly at the door as Robin continued to ramble, finally fleeing when her curses became worse than Sully’s.

As this bout calmed, the tactician whimpered one last time. “Frederick…”

\---

“Hey! Earth to Frederick! Anyone in there?” Sully waved her hand in front of the brunet, his eyes fixed on the castle. Being she didn’t live in Ylisstol any more (she lived in Donnel’s village with their daughter, Degel), she decided to come for a visit. Who happened to be the first person she found; why Frederick, of course. Yet, uncharacteristically, the Great Knight was staring blankly at the castle. After calling out to him, and trying to get his attention in a non-physical way, she finally punched him in the arm, definitely snapping him out of his trance.

“Who in Naga’s name-! …Oh, Sully! What a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d come visit the old stomping grounds, since I had some free time and all. Donny and Degel are home on the farm.”

“I see, and why did you punch me?”

“Still not one for idle chit chat, eh? Well, blame yourself for being all spacey. Couldn’t get your attention by calling you, so in the end,” She punched her right fist into her left palm. “Had to get physical.”

“You know, most people would tap a person’s shoulder, not punch them in the arm.”

“Could have been your gut?” The redhead shrugged.

“Point taken.”

“So, what’s gotten you of sorts?”

“My Robin senses are tingling.”

She nodded. “Your Robin sens- …What in Naga’s name is that?”

“I’ve attuned myself to sense whenever Robin is feeling off. Being that she’s currently pregnant, it has been quite useful.”

“So, ya think something’s amiss?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re still standing here?”

“Yes.”

“If something’s wrong with Robin, shouldn’t you be going to her or something?”

“…Well, once in a while, it has been false alarms. As well, other times, I’ve woken her up in mid-nap, and that never ends pleasantly.”

“So, you’ve been standing out here debating?” The knight nodded. “For how long?”

“Maybe ten minutes.” Frederick turned his head back to the castle.

“Does the…tingling…usually last that long?”

“No, it usually lasts for a few seconds at most.”

“Doesn’t that mean something?” He looked blankly at her, trying to figure out what that “something” was. Taking a step forward, she suddenly barked. “LIKE MAYBE IT MEANS TO GO TO HER, YOU STUPID BASTARD!” The sudden shout and the look on her face got the pieces to finally click, leading the man to run to his wife. Even as he raced over, Frederick could still hear Sully spit, “Men…”

\---

Frederick would never condone running in the halls. There are rules in place, needing to be followed, yet, here he was, running, through the very halls, committing an offense that would send any of his soldiers for ten laps around the castle’s perimeter. Still, running on less than twenty hours of sleep for the whole week and worrying continuously about his wife and the pregnancy, he knew that he wasn’t as sharp as he preferred to be. Maybe he would ask for a day off tomorrow from Chrom, and sleep the day away, as his wife and lord told him to do months prior. But first, first his wife!

In recent years, the knight rarely traveled these particular halls. Since they lived on his family’s property, Frederick, and Robin for that matter, never went to their previous living quarters, although Chrom, and his staff, kept the rooms vacant and clean, if the need ever arose. True, he went to her study, and various other places in the palace, but these were all on the opposite side of the castle. From where he was though, this was the fastest path.

Strangely, the area was bustling for this time of day. There were maids run-…no, speed-walking, carrying sheets and towels. Most, if they talked, did so in frantic, excited murmurs. A few looked at him as he passed, but he paid them no heed, even as they tried to catch him; although, usually, another maid would stop the first.

Passing another corner, something, a feeling, made him pause for a second. This lead him to seeing a patch of blue hair. He would have thought it were young Lucina, playing through the castle halls, if the figure weren’t standing feet higher than what the child’s height was. Being that future Lucina was now living in Valm, the only other figure it could be was Chrom. The brunet blinked a few times, sleep having been clouding his vision the past couple of days. As he thought, it was his lord. Once again, skipping out on his duties! Twice in one day! The man would be hearing an earful from him! And he thought Chrom was past that age.

“Milord!” The knight, now briskly walking, not running, made his way over to his Exalt, and a maid, who excused herself quickly. “What in Naga’s name are you doing here? If I remember correctly, you have a financial meeting in less than twenty minutes, and I know I’ve seen stacks of unsigned documents on your table.”

“Frederick!” His face was surprised, but there was definitely a flicker of worry.

“Heavens forbid you were not trying to seduce a maid! What would Queen Maribelle say?”

“O-of course not! We were merely talking.” The cobalt took a breath, trying to calm himself. “Wh-what are you doing here? Don’t you have practice with the soldiers?” Even with that, his voice came out in a stutter.

“That finished twenty minutes ago, milord.”

“Oh? Well, maybe we should go for a walk, this way.” The lord took his knight’s shoulder, trying to lead him off.

“Is something the matter, milord?”

“The matter? Of course not!” Laughter leaked from his lips; of the forced variety. “Nothing is wrong, Frederick!” The knight had known Chrom for over fifteen years. From the first day they met, Chrom had never been the type who could lie. Or, if he did so, anyone could tell in a heartbeat.

“Mil-” A scream echoed from behind him, and the knight was certain he could hear his name. “What was that?” The brunet stopped, turning, making his way back to the noise.

“Nothing, Frederick! Absolutely nothing!” The cobalt’s frantic voice made Frederick pause.

“Milord, what are you hid-…?” Without finishing his thought, the knight blinked.

Where was he? ...The halls where people, usually friends or guests, stayed.

Who used to live here? ...Robin.

What day was today? ...Morgan’s birthday.

…Oh Gods! But it was too early, wasn’t it? Unless Robin made a mistake in her calculations. And even then, he double, no, triple checked her estimates! The earliest arrival date was early June! No…He must be mistaking things. He’s tired, having had very little sleep these past few days. He must be hea-…

Another scream echoed the halls.

NO! That was definitely Robin!

Before his king can stop him, Frederick blazes through the halls; running to his wife’s room.

“FREDERICK!” He can hear his name behind him, but he can’t, no, he won’t stop. His wife’s safety has become priority. His lord was obviously safe, and very much not pregnant with his child. Unless, within this very second, the Exalt fell face-forward, dead, or dying, by some mysterious hex, anything of Chrom’s could wait!

He can hear another order from Chrom, and although Frederick couldn’t make it out, he was certain that it was something about stopping him, for the maids were doing their best to bar his way. Of course, several maids against a crazed Great Knight and father-to-be, obviously, there was no chance. However, adding in Chrom and Stahl; Frederick had no idea where Stahl came from; the “fighters” definitely had better odds. But, when Robin’s door opened, everything stopped.

“What in the world is going on out here?” Although Maribelle stood before the mess of people, all Frederick could hear was his wife’s more pronounced whimpers. Hearing them, the pain in her voice, it moved him, both emotionally and physically. Before he could step through the barrier, he was stopped by the tip of an umbrella. “And where do you think you’re going?” His head nodded behind the queen, and the only audible answer was a growl. “I think not, Frederick. Men, especially the fathers-to-be, are not allowed in the birthing room.” Another growl. He felt a whack against his shoulder. “Manners, Frederick.” The blonde’s face strict, ready to hit him again, if need arose. “I know you care for Robin, dear, as we all do, but this is protocol. Any who, it would be best if you were as far from here as possible.”

“What makes you-?”

“Frederick?” The small whimper from his wife, caught his attention, stopping him from continuing.

“Robin?”

“Frederick…” Her voice tired, but enticing, calling him. “Darling, come in here…” Once again, he tried to make his way forward, but by now, Stahl and Chrom had a good grip on the knight, and Maribelle, with her umbrella, still stood in his way. “Where are you…?” Her voice was sing-song, and oh so tempting! Even with the resistance of his colleagues, Frederick still steadily moved forward. “Darling, come in here, you bastard…” That one word made him pause. “Let my strangle you for doing this to me…” Although her voice was still alluring, the words weren’t quite matching her feelings. “I know it won’t make be better, but please… Just this once… Frederick? I know you’re out there, you bastard! Come in here right now! You son-of-a-griffon! How dare you do thi-!” Maribelle closed the door, making the screams incomprehensible.

“There you have it. As I said, you probably did not want to hear that. Now, good day until the babies are born.” The blonde opened the door momentarily, but closed it before they could understand any of the garble.

“Frederick, are you alright?” There was no answer. “Frederick?” Nothing. Chrom looked at Stahl, the olive haired knight gave a nod, bracing himself incase his mentor struggled forward without both of their strength to hold the brunet back. Letting go, Chrom stepped before his knight, looking him eye-to-eye. The man didn’t struggle against Stahl, and his expression was a vacant glaze. “I think we should move him.”

“His room was close by wasn’t it?” With that, chatting slightly, the two men dragged the “Risen” Frederick away.

\---

Although most could say that Morgan was carefree, when it came to his parents, his father in particular, he was adherent with keeping to schedule. Whether it was to make up for forgetting his past with his father, for wanting his parent’s praise, for actually being a stick-in-the-mud, but hiding his true nature from everyone, or something else entirely, Morgan always came a bit early, or more usually, exactly on time. So, when the tactician and knight’s brunet haired son arrived at his parent’s house at five, it quickly fathomed on him that something was amiss. He knew, that they knew, that he was coming for dinner; however, with their house empty, he and Noire rushed to the castle where both his parents worked, finding his father “comatose” and his mother in labor. As with the others who were there, or arriving, the worried son joined the Shepherds in waiting.

\---

Hearing his wife say such hate-filled things to him, that was incomprehensible. Even when facing her father, Validar, or even her other “self,” Grima, she had never used such vile language. When he heard those words, directed at him, obviously he would pause. As each phrase compounded, his mind blanked. By the end, he was certain that he was a husk.

…His wife despised him…

When he opened his eyes, it was dark. After that spew from his wife, he must have fainted, which then turned to sleep. Or at least, that was what he could surmise. Blinking, he slowly pushed himself up, seeing a fairly familiar, yet not, setting. He was in his castle room. Although he would venture here once in a while for an odd object, or maybe a clean shirt, which he left a few here so he always could be pristine at work, he hadn’t slept in the room for a long while. Maybe that would be the norm now, with the way Robin was feeling.

The knight took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and steady his thoughts, before trying to find out what was occurring outside. His wife may hate him, but he still loved her and Marc. He needed to know if they were both safe and sound. However, before he could get up, there was a creak at the door.

“Is he up?”

“No, not-” Stopping himself, the person at the door stared wide eyed at him before starting again. “Father! You’re awake!”

“Frederick?” Another person entered the shaft of light. “Gods, it’s dark in here.” With that, the two figures, Chrom and Morgan, opened the door wide, letting the candlelit light come into the darkened room. Morgan went to his writing desk, lighting a few more candles, while Chrom’s attention was on him. “How are you feeling? You’ve been out for quite a while.”

“…Well, I suppose.”

“You don’t sound ‘well,’ Father.” Morgan sat on the edge of Frederick’s bed.

“It’s nothing, Morgan. …Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Father.” His son smiled softly. “But, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, everything is fine.” The knight shook his head, putting on a smile. If Robin truly felt that way about him, for the time at least, he would have to fake happiness. “How long have I been out?”

Chrom arched his eyebrow, looking at him for a bit before replying, “It’s about seven now; you’ve been out for about five hours.”

“How is she…Robin, I mean?”

“It’s getting a bit more hectic, so they think she might give birth soon.”

“Hot water was being rushed to Mother’s room. It sounds like a madhouse with all the people there.” Frederick looked at his son, hoping for him to explain a little more clearly. “Well, as soon as news spread, Cordelia and Tharja came down; Lissa and Maribelle are still in there with Mother; and maids have been coming in and out of the room frantically.”

“I see, how…wonderful.”

“Okay, Frederick. Stop this. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Chrom was looking down on him, currently taking on the persona of a worried friend, mixed with authoritative parent/leader.

“Nothing, milord.”

“That can’t be true, Father. If you were well, as soon as you were up, I’m certain you would have rushed to Mother’s side.”

“It’s nothing, I said.”

“Is fatherhood troubling you? I think you’ve had that role down-packed for a while.”

“Of course not. Ro-…We’re ready to handle parenthood, or as ready a couple can be.”

“Is it something to do about Mother?”

“O-of course not…” The knight shook his head.

“It’s Robin, isn’t it, Frederick? You’re worried with what Robin said to you earlier.” The knight shook his head, keeping a straight, professional face, but gave no audible reply. “Don’t worry about such things, Frederick.”

“What did Mother say?” Momentarily, Frederick glared at Chrom, but quickly turned away, realizing that he was GLARING at Chrom, his lord.

“Nothing…”

“Oh, no, no, no. Robin called him a bastard, one or two other unsavory names, and threatened him.”

“Mother would never!”

“I’m fairly certain she did; more than a few of us were there to hear the expletives.”

“…B-but…”

“However,” The cobalt turned to Frederick. “That is why I say you shouldn’t worry.”

Frederick could only stare blankly at Chrom in response, leading his son to ask, “How does that clear anything up, Chrom?”

“It just happens in childbirth.” The cobalt shrugged.

“It just…happens?” Frederick deadpanned to Chrom. “How can you say, ‘It just happens?’” The knight stood, staring threateningly at the Exalt.

“F-father!” Morgan stopped him, keeping the man at bay, but Morgan returned his attention to Chrom momentarily asking, “What do you mean?”

“Maribelle did the very same to me, inadvertently, mind you. When Albert was being born, I had no idea at the time, but I happened to pass by her chambers, and she was spouting several phrases about myself, ones that I don’t wish to repeat. After a few days passed, I mentioned to her what I overheard, and she told me it was fairly common for women, in the middle of birthing, to become ‘boisterous,’ saying similar things about their husbands. I’m certain that’s all it is with Robin.”

Although his face remained composed, there was a faint tremble in his voice, “How can you be cer-” A rap was heard at the still open door, causing the men to look.

“Hey, Sir Bubbles, Blue, Bubbles Jr. What’cha talking ‘bout.”

“It has nothing to do with you, Gaius.” The figure stepped in, a smile on his face and a newly unwrapped lollipop being placed into his mouth.

“Really, sounds like someone’s sour about being sworn at. At least your wife wasn’t hexing you through childbirth.”

“Hexing?”

“Yah,” The ginger’s right wrist swirled as he talked, as if the subject was a daily occurrence that should be swept under the rug. Or maybe more just to have a flashy pose. “When Asta was born, Thar was literally cursing me. Most didn’t take effect, being she didn’t have her tools or ingredients, but the simple cureses that didn’t require much, like a tripping or a dropping spell, caused me to stumble and fumble all day. Only later, when talking to Noire, did I connect what happened today with the birth of Asta. So, Sir Bubbles, you should be happy that you weren’t tripping over your own two feet, or dropping candies on the ground wherever you went.”

“I suppose, yes.” The elder brunet’s manner calmed.

“But, Gaius,” The group turned to the younger of the brunets. “Why are you here in Father’s room?”

“Ah! Well, got side-tracked there. While you three were chit-chatting here, we heard some baby wails, and a maid came to fetch the mass of us who were waiting in the lounge.”

“How is Robin?” Briskly, Frederick had closed the space between himself and Gaius, his face serious, not in the mood for idle chatter.

“Can’t say.” The stick in the thief’s mouth flicked to the opposing side.

“You. Can’t. Say?” Each syllable came out in a growl, his eyes piercing the ginger, who took the whole thing in stride.

“Yep. Although we were escorted to Bubbles’ room, Princess wouldn’t let us in. She said something to the effect that Bubbles wanted Sir Bubbles to come in first, so here I am coming to…” A tap on the shoulder caused the thief to pause.

“Yah, Bubbles Jr.?”

“I don’t think Father heard that last part.” Gaius looked at the empty space where the knight once stood, then down the hall where Morgan was pointing.

“Don’t I at least get a ‘thank you’ or something?”

\---

He felt slightly better, hearing from Chrom and Gaius that it was “normal” to be shouting such things during the birthing, but still, it made him worry. Was he really welcomed in his wife’s room? Was it all a ploy? Was she showing her true colors? He couldn’t believe such things, knowing his wife so well, but still, the worry had taken root, and now he was running to that room, her room, on auto-pilot.

He had walked these particular halls so often, he was certain he could reach her room with a blindfold on, assuming there were no human obstacles. She had been given that room the day she arrived, and whether Robin knew it or not, he had been making rounds to her room, and outside of it, making sure she was there at lights out, or at the very least, somewhere inside the castle. Usually she was in the library, studying or planning, even though Chrom had already excused himself for the night, or had fallen asleep in a chair next to her.

Later, it became a habit, not out of suspicion, but of romance. Again and again, he would escort her back to her room. When they started dating, it had been once a week, then twice. Before he knew it, it was almost every day. Some nights, she would invite him in to chat and drink tea. Being with her, it felt normal to stand by her side. Rarely did they have such things as “dates,” being that they both worked longer than the average eight to five, but sometimes he would escort her to the night markets, although it was usually only spending time in the library, reading side-by-side, or walking the grounds. Only when Maribelle and Lissa teased Robin and himself one evening did he finally realize how much time he had been spending in her company. Momentarily, they tried to limit their interactions, but within the week, they were once again back to old habits.

Sometimes he wondered if she were trying to seduce him, especially when they were alone in her room, being she was known to be calculative, as she was the Shepherd’s tactician. However, unless she was one hell of an actress, when it came to romance, and anything of that sort, she was a complete novice. Their first time, she was the epitome of the blushing bride, and for that particular dance, he took the lead the whole night, and for at least a week or two after.

So, this hall and he, they were quite intimate friends.

Reaching the corridor she was currently in, he saw the hall quite full. As he pushed pass some Shepherds and other of Robin’s newly made friends, Frederick could hear the well wishes, but he only replied in a grunt, if at all. As he got to the front of all the smiling faces, Lissa stood there, grinning ear-to-ear.

“Daddy’s finally come, huh?” The blonde giggled, opening the door so she and Frederick could enter. Although he paid no notice, Sully had also been beckoned in.

The room showed no signs of what it just went through. In truth, it was cleaner than he had ever seen it before. Although his eyes glazed momentarily at all the faces in the room, maids and a handful of female Shepherds, he soon found his target; as such, he hesitantly walked toward her. Robin looked tired, her hair, face, and body drenched in sweat. Yet, even beneath the weariness, bits of her true self shown through; the radiance that attracted every person in their army to rely on her. Still, there was something that was just a little bit different. It took him awhile, but as he walked through the crowd in the room, watching her as she stared down adoringly at the swaddle in her arms, he understood; the “difference” was the glow of motherhood. When he finally reached the bedside, she looked up, a warm, loving smile set on her face; the prior incident, hours before, completely forgotten by the knight.

“Frederick.”

“My love,” His voice trembled as he sat on her bed, cupping her face, ignoring, or maybe forgetting, the fact that quite a few others were still in their presence. “A-are you well? Do you hurt?”

She chuckled, leaning into his hand. “I am well. Although I hurt, it is nothing more than the slight discomfort that comes from such affairs.”

“Th-then Marc, is he…?” He pulled her close, looking at the newborn before them.

Shifting the child to her other arm, she smiled, “The baby is fine, but this one is not a ‘he.’”

He stared blankly for a moment, lost at what she said. “A-a she?” Robin nodded. “I-iris?”

“Yes.”

“A daughter?”

“Yes.”

“My daughter?”

“Yes, you silly thing.” He could only gape at the little bundle before him, the darling little treasure, his precious daughter! How he would adorn her with all the frivolities that she deserved. Dressing her in silks, tying her hair in adoring fashions, teaching her everything a woman, and a knight, must know! And spearing any boy that even thought of speaking to her! Oh, he would have to start sharpening some of his spe-… “Darling?” He looked at Robin again. “Are you alright? You’ve been staring at Iris…strangely, for the past minute.”

“Yes, I was only thinking about what precautions I will need to make for the future. Embarrassingly, I’m starting to understand Chrom’s overprotectiveness when it comes to Lucina and Lucy.”

Robin gave a hum and a nod, snuggling closer to her husband. After a few seconds pass, a drift in their own little world, Robin finally asks, “Do you want to hold her?”

“I-I can?” The knight jumped back a little, causing a giggle to come from his wife and the other women in the room.

“Of course,” She passed the child…their child, positioning his arms as needed. He stared blankly at the baby before him, admiring every little feature. Iris was so small, so delicate. If he wished, he could hold his daughter in one hand; of course, he wouldn’t dare do so yet, feeling so uncertain about even touching her. Being so absorbed, he barely noticed when Robin called Cordelia, who delivered another bundle into her arms. After a few moments, a slight curiosity came over him, leading him to peek at what was in his wife’s hold. Being she angled it in a certain way, he couldn’t tell.

“Robin, what are you holding?”

Looking up, a sweet smile on her face, she slowly angled the swaddle so he could see another round little face. “This is Marc.”

The knight stared blankly before finding his voice. “O-our son?” She nodded. The brunet’s eyes flickered back and forth, looking between both bundles excitedly. This continued for about a minute before something started troubling the man. “R-robin?” His lovely platinum angel looked up with a smile, realizing she had his attention again. “D-did you have both Marc and Iris today?”

“No, Frederick, I’ve been hiding Marc from you all this time. …Of course I gave birth to both of them today, you silly head.” Her face was completely serious, even as she slipped in a joke.

“S-so we have a son and daughter?” The realization slowly sinking into his eyes.

“Yes.”

“This is not a jape, is it?”

“Of course not, Frederick.”

“T-twins?” She hummed a reply, keeping her smiling eyes on him. The knight’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two babies until finally, he fainted, having another brain overload. As he fell back, he could hear a slight giggling come from around him.

Luckily, before the knight could fall backwards onto the cold stone floor, Sully and Cordelia caught him. Maribelle quickly took little Iris out of her father’s weakened hold, thus allowing the two knights to lay Frederick on the ground. As this was going on, most of the faces in the room were slightly smiling, if not all out laughing. Even the new mother was giggling.

“I told you, Lissa.” The blonde in question was holding her side in a fit of giggles. “Frederick fainted. You owe me a nice pie later.”

\---

The new parents of Marc and Iris thought they were ready, but that was far from the truth. Having two infants, not one, messed up their whole plan. For the time, the two babes could share a crib, but many of the other necessities had to be made a new; a second pair of almost everything. Luckily, for the parents, many of the Shepherds chipped in for some of the easier items, such as clothing, diapers and other simple necessities. As well, fortunately, Chrom and Maribelle were able to help them find a nursemaid, being that Robin wouldn’t be able to feed both children.

Still, even with all these hardships, this new family of four made their situation work.

~~~

With a yawn, Robin opened her eyes again, no doubt drifting asleep thanks to her daydreaming, and it seemed as if she weren’t the only one, being that Iris returned to slumber. Marc on the other hand had his wide eyes still focused on her. Maybe he had also drifted a little, but she couldn’t be quite sure; at least, currently, he seemed wide awake.

As she murmured sweet nothings to her baby boy, a creak made her crane her neck, seeing her husband in the doorway carrying a wooden tray one-handed, while Sable followed obediently behind. Although Sable was her dog, Frederick trained him well. Completely subservient to the family, he seemed to pick up Frederick’s over-protective nature. Even with the babies, Sable protected them as if they were his own. Although her heart swelled with pride, it did prove troublesome when new guests came to visit. Like his Daddy, he would growl at the person, or people, for several minutes, and if, and when, he finally calmed, he would glare at them until they left. Of course, if the guest made a positive impression early on, such as with Henry and Lissa, he would become putty in their hands; but with some, like Chrom and Stahl, who Sable had seen on multiple occasions, the dog always remained vigilant, distancing them, and other unwelcome friends, from her or Frederick, with his body. Even now, the pup paced the room, as if on patrol, finally curling up at the end of the bed, staring vigilantly at the door.

On the breakfast tray table there were pancakes and syrup, fruits, meats, and platters and silverware. When he noticed her eyes on him, his composed face turned soft, a gentle smile on his lips. Placing the food on the night stand, he smoothly took the babes into his arms, allowing Robin to finally sit up and stretch.

“Good morning,” The brunet smiled at his wife. In his arms, Iris caused no problems, but her elder brother struggled in his Father’s grip, obviously wishing to return to his Mother; no doubt the early signs of showing who the boy favored.

“Morning,” The platinum pecked her husband on the cheek, taking Marc back into her hold. “I assume you were the mastermind of placing our children on my chest this morning.”

“Me?” The knight responded with practiced shock. “I would never! No doubt the little ones climbed out of the crib.”

“I came close to rolling over on them.” A slight pout came over her face as she ruffled the boy’s hair.

“YOU DID WHAT!” Although he kept his voice a whisper, anger, then worry, flashed across the knight’s face as he stared at Iris, making sure the babe was asleep and not dead.

“…I jest, Frederick, but it could have happened.”

He glared at her disgruntled face. “That is not something to joke about!”

“Well, I think you should have known better than to chance the occurrence.” She spoke pointedly at him.

“I suppose…I only thought it would be a pleasant shock for you.”

“…One of my first thoughts was to scream, you know.” The pout still evident.

A pained look appeared on Frederick’s face, realizing the errors of what he thought was a cute idea. “My sincerest apologies, Robin. I had no intentions of angering or scaring you today, nor putting our children in harm’s way.”

“…I know.” Chancing the action, the knight leaned in, placing a kiss on Robin’s forehead. With no negative recourse, he stood, sitting next to her on their bed, allowing her to lean in. In the momentary, quiet peace, both of them calmed, relaxing in each others presence; even little Marc dozed in his Mother’s hold.

“I love you.” The knight whispered, staring at his perfect little family.

“I know.” His tactician wife snuggled into his broad chest, a soft smile across her face.

“Thank you for everything, Darling, and Happy Birthday.”


End file.
